


Day 1: First Meeting

by Ggunsailor



Series: A Partnership [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Asami is shy, F/F, Korra is pretty smart, Korrasami Month 2019, Language Barrier, Mako is the interpreter, Sex mentioned, Wedding Night, it DOES happen, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: This had been in the cards for many years; when she came of age, Asami would be married to the heir of their friend and ally, the Southern Water Tribe.Part of Korrasami Month 2019.





	Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I've always wanted to write something like this.

Asami sits nervously on the bed, waiting for her new wife to come in. She smooths down her hair and fixes her nightgown.

She thinks back to how this started, only two days ago.

_The princess, sitting on her horse next to her guardian Varrick, watches as the three horsemen come forward. This had been in the cards for many years; when she came of age, Asami would be married to the heir of their friend and ally, the Southern Water Tribe._

_Imagine everyone’s surprise when the heir turned out to be a girl: Korra._

_But the agreement remained the same, and in return for the marriage the Water Tribe would provide protection for the kingdom’s shipping routes._

_Now they were here for the wedding._

_Asami finally looks up at the rider in the middle: Korra, the ruler of the tribe._

_Wow…_

_She’s beautiful._

_Blue eyes the color of deepest ice shine beautifully, set off by skin the color of caramel. Dark brown hair is pulled back into a bun atop of her head. And there’s no question as to her strength; she could probably snap any of the men in the kingdom in half if she so desired. There are wild tattoos that weave over her arms._

_The riders stop. Varrick speaks “Welcome to our fair kingdom, Chief Korra! We are honored by your presence.”_

_The chief nods, then turns to one of the other riders—a boy with black hair and golden eyes—and speaks to him. He must be the translator._

_He nods, and then says “We’re honored to be here. This is Princess Asami?”_

_Asami speaks. “I am.”_

_Korra then climbs down from her horse. She steps forward, eyes alight with curiosity._

_Asami finds herself doing the same, drawn to this person she’s only heard about._

_They gaze at each other; it’s only when she hears Varrick hissing at her that she should do something instead of standing there. She dips a deep curtsey to the ground, her eyes downcast as is proper._

_A hand suddenly touches her chin, tipping her up to look up into those eyes._

_Korra looks over her, from her red painted lips to her green eyes._

_Then a crooked grin appears and she takes her hands pulling her up to her feet. Her touch is so soft for one who looks so rough._

_She speaks to her in a gentle tone. The boy with the golden eyes answers “No wife of mine needs to kneel before me. I am just as honored to meet you.”_

_Asami blushes but…somehow she doesn’t feel like this will be bad._

After that, everything seemed to happen so fast; the wedding, the ceremony and the feast. All of it is a blur.

Then she remembers why she was nervous in the first place; the wedding night. After the feast, she was led by attendants to where Korra and her entourage had been staying in the castle. She was bathed, dressed, and perfumed; now she was waiting for the woman she had just pledged her life to.

‘ _How can we—will she need an heir? What will—‘_

Her panicked internal dialogue is interrupted by the door opening. She looks up to see the Chieftain of the Water Tribe enter, still wearing the ceremonial blue leather outfit. She still has the warrior’s paint on her face, making her seem fierce. The door clicks closed behind her.

She catches sight of Asami; her face breaks into a smile.

Asami’s heart continues to pound as the woman walks forward. It’s then that she sees a small parcel wrapped in paper tucked under her wife’s arm.

Korra hands it to her. It’s warm and smells of spices and cheese.

She looks up at Korra. “Is this for me?” she asks.

Korra nods.

She unwraps the paper and nearly moans aloud; it’s stuffed bread, one of her favorites. In all the hubbub she hadn’t eaten most of anything—just a nibble here and there. Now her stomach growls aloud at the scent of the food.

She tears into it, stuffing pieces into her mouth, chewing and gulping it down. When she finishes, she accepts the goblet of water from Korra and drains it.

“Thank you! I was _sooo_ hungry,” she admits, grinning sheepishly up at Korra.

The chieftain grins back. Then she walks over to the nightstand where a bowl and pitcher wait. She pours water into the bowl and washes the war paint from her face. Asami watches as she dries her face with a towel.

As she goes to undo her leather tunic, Asami gets up. “May I?” she asks.

The chieftain stops, looks at her wife, and then nods.

The princess walks over to her and starts to untie it. Her hands are beginning to shake a little as she tries to undo it.

She does and slips the tunic off of Korra, noting the muscles and skin dotted with scars, especially down her back.

‘ _What happened there? It must have been a horrific injury.’_

She goes to undo the breast band but is stopped by soft hands.

She looks up into Korra’s blue eyes. “Yes?” she asks, now wishing that the translator---what was his name? Mako? ---had given her a rundown on the Water Tribe language.

Korra then speaks haltingly. “Don’t have to…if you don’t want to.”

Asami’s eyes widen. “You know common?”

“A little…enough to…talk.” The chieftain then says “We…do not have to…do anything.”

It takes Asami a moment to realize what Korra means. “Oh…you mean we don’t have to…be intimate.”

Korra nods.

Asami is touched by this. She can’t help but wonder if Korra has been just as nervous about this as she was.

And that makes her feel…

She says “I wouldn’t mind if we…we did do something.”

The chieftain looks at her, blue eyes searching her face.

Then she reaches up, gently cups Asami’s cheeks and tenderly, ever so tenderly, kisses her.

The princess trembles, her own hands going through the brown hair as the kiss grows in intensity. She suddenly wants more; she wants to lose herself in this consuming pleasure. And she wants her wife to feel that way as well.

The next thing she knows, they’re on the bed with Korra looming over her as they continue kissing.

They pull apart gasping for air and then kiss again. After a moment Korra pulls away again only to start kissing along Asami’s neck; the princess moans and arches her back, raking her hands down Korra’s muscled back, feeling every dip and divot of the scars. At one point she digs her nails into the hot flesh.

The chieftain lets out a grunt, and Asami freezes.

“Are you okay?” she asks, inwardly groaning to herself ‘ _Wonderful, I’ve already hurt her.’_

Korra pulls back and shakes her head. “No. Fine. Just,” she gestures, “old wound. Still sensitive.”

“But you’re all right?”

“Yes.” The chieftain then asks “You are all right?”

“Yes. I am. Do you want to stop?”

Korra blushes, red standing out on her dark cheeks. “…no. You?”

She decides to take the initiative and flips them over so Korra is on her back. “Hell no,” she says, now hovering over her wife who is now grinning at her. She can’t help but grin back.

“You…you have fire in you,” Korra says, brushing her dark hair from her cheeks. “…I like it.”

Asami bends down and kisses her, now undoing the breast band and tossing it to the side. When she goes to undo her lover’s pants Korra helps her pull them down her legs along with her underwear.

She sits up and pulls her nightgown up over her head. As she does Korra’s hands suddenly are at her breasts. She gasps and moans, tilting her head back as the chieftain’s hands rub and massage them, pinching her nipples. Her center brushes against Korra’s and both cry out from the sudden friction.

They look at each other, green meeting blue; the sky meeting the tree line.

Asami lunges down and kisses Korra hard. Korra kisses her back.

And they lose themselves in each other that night. All night.

It isn’t until the early hours of the morning that they finally collapse exhausted into each other’s arms, bodies glistening with sweat and other fluids.

Asami buries her face into her wife’s shoulder, sighing in contentment as she feels a kiss on her temple. She cuddles closer, nips her skin and giggles as Korra lets out a contented growl.

“Asami?” Oh, she loves how her name sounds in Korra’s voice, especially when it’s deep and sleepy like that.

“Hmm?”

“…that was amazing.”

“Mmm, it was.” She lifts her head to smile at those blue eyes she’s learning to love. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again tonight.”

The chieftain smirks. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy was this _fun_ to write! I may do more in this AU.  
> Don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi.


End file.
